


Take to the Sky

by TempestuousChaos



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Femdom, Zero Two is a top and a gentle domme change my mind, metaphorical pegging, no actual sex but there are canon typical innuendos everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestuousChaos/pseuds/TempestuousChaos
Summary: As far back as Hiro can remember, he has always wanted to pilot a Franxx. Zero Two gives him the chance to, just not exactly in the way he expected.Or, Darling in the Franxx as it should have been.





	Take to the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I promised I would write it, and here it is! This fic starts at episode 4 of the anime. I decided to start diverging from canon at episode 4 since the first 3 episodes are already Certified Femdom Content, and there's no need to re-write what's perfect, right? Also, I don't plan to write out any Franxx battles unless I deem it necessary - I mean, c'mon. The battles were animated by Trigger. My writing can't top that, so if you want to see some mech action just go and watch the show.

"Run for it!"

It was all Hiro could do to keep up with Zero Two as she tugged him along, barreling down the corridor like a force of nature unleashed. Tripping and stumbling about, if she hadn't been there to keep him anchored and upright, he would have surely fallen flat on his face.

Hiro's ears strained to hear the footsteps of pursuers over the clacking of their own steps, but heard none. It was only when they reached the hangar that they encountered guards who blocked their path, weapons raised. Zero Two grinned devilishly.

"Zero Two—!"

But Zero Two didn't stop running—no, she didn't even slow down—and before Hiro could properly even process what was happening, she had swung up a leg and kicked a guard square in the face. Several guards, actually. Unimpeded by the obstacle, she landed effortlessly and just kept running.

The sound of pounding footsteps and shouted orders followed in their wake, but the noise quickly faded as Zero Two outpaced the guards. They never even stood a chance.

By the time Hiro and Zero Two had reached Strelitzia, Hiro was panting, but Zero Two seemed unaffected; if anything, she seemed more energetic than ever. Eagerly, Zero Two commanded Strelitzia to open, and the two clambered hurriedly inside before the cockpit closed.

Having regained his breath and invigorated by the heat of escape, Hiro launched himself into the stamen's seat, determination burning in his eyes. He was so absorbed, he didn't notice at first how Zero Two didn't take her place. She only stood there watching him, just barely suppressing a chuckle.

A peal of laughter echoed in the chamber. Hiro whipped his head in the direction of the laughter, an indignant blush blooming on his cheeks. "...W-what?"

Zero Two was clutching her sides now, and only just barely managed to get out, "What do you think you're doing, darling?"

"What do I...I'm getting into the pilot's seat," Hiro said defensively, unsure why she was laughing.

A fresh bout of laughter seized her frame. "Oh  _darling_ , you're too funny."

"Huh?" Hiro was sure he was doing everything right. He was doing everything he was trained to, but somehow he was starting to feel uncertain.

"Ah, that's right!" Zero two bumped her fist into her palm. "You don't remember anything from before." She eyed him curiously. Almost predator-like, it occurred to Hiro, but he forced himself to wipe the image from his mind.

"You see, compared to the other Franxx, Strelitzia's a little... _different_."

"Different?"

Zero Two stalked closer and slammed a palm against the back of the seat, effectively pinning Hiro between it and her body. "You see...that's  _my_  spot."

"Huh?" Hiro's mouth ran dry. "Zero Two, I don't..."

"Confused, huh? How cute," Zero two raised his chin with a finger. "Let me spell it out for you. In Strelitzia,  _I'm_  the stamen. And you're," she jabbed a finger behind her, toward the pistil's spot, "the pistil."

"I-I thought you said that I piloted with y—"

"Oh, you did."

"Then, back then I..." Hiro trailed off, unable to finish. Unable to imagine himself in  _that_ position.

Zero Two smirked. "Uh-huh."

Hiro stared at her, mouth agape, their faces only inches apart. This made no sense. Sure, he couldn't remember anything from the first time they rode together, but his body remembered. It had felt good. He was a stamen, after all! It wasn't possible...

He searched her eyes for evidence of a joke, but found none. She was serious.

Zero Two frowned. "Have you changed your mind? About piloting with me?"

Hiro grit his teeth. What was he doing? And right after he had declared that he wanted to ride with her. "No! No. It's just...isn't this a bit...weird? I thought stamens were the ones to—"

"Well, usually, yes. But that doesn't have to be the case."

Suddenly, an image popped up on the monitor, interrupting their exchange. It was Nana.

"Both of you, get out of there right now!"

Zero Two turned to the monitor with a  _tsk_. "I'm going out with my darling."

"You are not getting permis—"

With a flash of annoyance, Zero Two shut down the transmission.

"Well, what will it be?" Zero Two returned her gaze to Hiro, and her eyes had turned cold. "Do you still want to ride with me? If you want off, now's your chance."

Hiro paused, images racing through his mind. Zero Two leaping from the water and scaring him out of his wits at the pond, Zero Two pulling him in for a kiss in Strelitzia, Zero Two slinging an arm around his shoulders at breakfast, Zero Two pinning him against the wall in the bath, Zero Two's mischievous smile and the forlorn expression that sometimes crept into her eyes...Zero Two...

Hiro clenched his fists. "I'll do it."

Zero Two smiled, triumphant, but with a hint of tenderness running beneath the surface. "That's my darling."

She pulled him up from his seat and led him to the pistil's spot.

Hiro eyed it with unease. "Zero Two, I don't...know what to do."

"Just get down on all fours and put your legs and arms in there," she said, gesturing to the four limb-shaped slots.

Hiro looked at the seat, then glanced at her for confirmation and she nodded at him reassuringly.

Uncertainly, he stepped into place, nearly gasping when a pair of handlebars and a headset extended from the seat and settled upon his body.

"Zero Two?"

"Yes, darling?" Her voice came from behind him now; she was sitting in the stamen's seat.

"How do I connect?"

Zero Two grabbed the handlebars. "Just do what you normally. I'll handle the rest."

Hiro faltered, and Zero Two picked up on his hesitation immediately. "What's wrong, darling?"

"It's just...will I really be able to pilot?"

"Of course," Zero Two smiled. "You can do this.  _W_ _e_  can do this."

A bit of tension left his shoulders, but they remained relatively stiff.

With her thumbs, Zero Two massaged the handlebars tenderly. "Ready?"

Hiro took a deep breath. "Yeah."

Hiro set his lips into a firm line.  _It'll be all right. If I'm with Zero Two, I can do this!_   _Just do what I do normally..._ Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and focused on connecting, relaxing his body and opening up his mind.

"I've got ya, darling."

Hiro made a half-moan, half-gasp when they connected. Had his hands not been occupied, he would have brought them to his mouth to smother the embarrassing sound. He didn't even have to look at the gauges to know that they had synchronized to 100 right off the bat.

"As I thought, you really are a natural at this, darling," Zero Two remarked fondly, a single hand releasing one of the handlebars to caress his back.

Despite the situation, Hiro found himself melting into her touch.

All too soon, she took up the handlebars again. "Are you ready, darling?"

"Y-yeah!"

Hiro could feel her determination in his mind. "Then let's move!"

With a single slash of the powerful Franxx's spear, the door to the transport carrier was demolished, and Hiro could see the guards that were once pursuing them now running for their lives. Sunlight streaked into the hangar, and the wide expanse of blue sky stretched out before them.

Strelitzia stepped out into the sunlight, the wide-open air beckoning its pilots.

"Let's fly, darling!" Zero Two pushed forward on the handles, and Strelitzia went rocketing up into the sky.

All around them, the cockpit's screens displayed a cerulean sky full of white clouds.

Suspended in disbelief, Hiro gazed around at the earth far below them and the sky all around. It took a moment for the situation to fully sink in. "I did it..." A giddy smile lit up his face. "I'm piloting a Franxx!"

Hiro didn't have to look behind him to know that Zero Two was smiling too.

"That's right. This is what you're capable of."

This felt nothing like how it did with Naomi, or even with Ichigo. It was  _better._  Before, piloting the Franxx had taken considerable effort on his part, but this felt so  _natural_. It felt like finally slipping into a pair of shoes that fit his feet perfectly, and only just then realizing that the shoes he had been wearing before had always been a bit too cramped. This may not have been what he had had in mind when it came to piloting a Franxx, but he was flying, really _flying!_

"I can feel you going deeper inside of me...I can't tell where I end and you begin anymore," Hiro let out an ecstatic laugh. "I love it!"

Zero Two chuckled. "We really are a perfect fit, huh?" Zero Two gripped Strelitzia's handles even harder. "But there's more to come!"

With that, Zero Two surged forward in her seat, sending the Franxx hurtling towards the Klaxosaur at full throttle, spear at the ready.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to continue this fic, but I honestly don't know how far I'm going to get with it. I'm a busy person, and I have a few multi-chapter fics I'm already writing on another account. We'll see what happens, I guess. :P


End file.
